In diagnosing and treating certain medical conditions, it is often desirable to perform a biopsy, in which a specimen or sample of tissue is removed for pathological examination, tests and analysis. A biopsy typically results in a biopsy cavity occupying the space formerly occupied by the tissue that was removed. As is known, obtaining a tissue sample by biopsy and the subsequent examination are typically employed in the diagnosis of cancers and other malignant tumors, or to confirm that a suspected lesion or tumor is not malignant. Treatment of cancers identified by biopsy may include subsequent removal of tissue surrounding the biopsy site, leaving an enlarged cavity in the patient's body. Cancerous tissue is often treated by application of radiation, by chemotherapy, or by thermal treatment (e.g., local heating, cryogenic therapy, and other treatments to heat, cool, or freeze tissue).
Cancer treatment may be directed to a natural cavity, or to a cavity in a patient's body from which tissue has been removed, typically following removal of cancerous tissue during a biopsy or surgical procedure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,754 to Lubock and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/849,410 to Lubock, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, describe devices for implantation into a cavity resulting from the removal of cancerous tissue which can be used to deliver cancer treatments to surrounding tissue. One form of radiation treatment used to treat cancer near a body cavity remaining following removal of tissue is “brachytherapy” in which a source of radiation is placed near to the site to be treated.
Lubock above describes implantable devices for treating tissue surrounding a cavity left by surgical removal of cancerous or other tissue that includes an inflatable balloon constructed for placement in the cavity. Such devices may be used to apply one or more of radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and thermal therapy to the tissue surrounding the cavity from which the tissue was removed. The delivery lumen of the device may receive a solid or a liquid radiation source. Radiation treatment is applied to tissue adjacent the balloon of the device by placing radioactive material such as radioactive “seeds” in a delivery lumen. Such treatments may be repeated if desired.
A radiation source such as a miniature or micro-miniature x-ray tube may also be used (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,188). The x-ray tubes are small, flexible and are believed to be maneuverable enough to reach the desired treatment location within a patient's body. The radiation source is to be removed following each treatment session, or remains in place as long as the balloon remains within the body cavity. Other inflatable treatment delivery devices and systems may be used to treat cancer in tissue adjacent a body cavity.
However, such radiation, chemotherapy, thermal treatment, and other cancer treatments with balloon catheters are often delivered several days to several weeks after tissue has been removed from the site. Accessing the site from which tissue has been removed in order to place a balloon catheter for treatment can be inconvenient for the surgeon and can require a large accessing pathway.